


Веди меня

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Тьма заставляла искусственный свет медленно отступать, до тех пор пока ничего не осталось.





	Веди меня

Щелчок выключателя прозвучал неожиданно громко в царившей здесь тишине, и Неро поморщился, когда первый этаж агентства залил яркий свет. Он не приходил сюда уже очень давно — пару месяцев точно, — и то, что кто-то по-прежнему оплачивал счета, было хорошей новостью.

Возможно, этим занимались Моррисон или Леди — Неро не мог сказать точно, кому понадобилось столь сомнительное занятие и для чего. Сейчас же он пришел по другой причине.

Коснувшись запыленной поверхности стола, оставив на ней тонкий длинный след, Неро отодвинул в сторону стул и осторожно сел. Казалось, подобными действиями он нарушал что-то очень важное — запрет, не произнесенный вслух, но оставивший на всем свой отпечаток. Темный горький след мешался с пылью, кружился невидимыми искрами в воздухе, выжигал на незваном госте свою метку.

Неро впитывал в себя проклятье с каждой проведенной в агентстве секундой, и тьма медленно заставляла искусственный свет отступать — аккуратно, сантиметр за сантиметром, — до тех пор пока ничего не осталось. Лампы погасли без щелчка, без единого намека на причину сбоя, однако Неро чувствовал всем естеством, что это не было случайностью.

На его плечо легла крепкая теплая рука, и Неро даже не вздрогнул, лишь облегченно вздохнул и обернулся.

Позади него стоял Данте.

Данте улыбался — тонко, насмешливо, в собственном излюбленном стиле, и ничего не выдавало в нем изменений, кроме оттенка волос. Будь Неро поэтом, сказал бы что-нибудь про ночь или густую вязкую смолу, что обволакивает руки, забивает глотку, мешает дышать. Но Неро не был поэтом.

— Слишком долго, — пожаловался он, целуя костяшки пальцев Данте. — Я думал, ты не придешь.

— Но я пришел, — рассмеялся Данте и наклонился ниже, чтобы поцеловать Неро в ответ — мягко, почти украдкой. Затем провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. — Думаешь, я оставлю тебя наедине с этой сворой голодных псов?

— Уже оставил, — беззлобно произнес Неро, принимая щедрую ласку.

— Ох, я оскорблен в самых лучших чувствах.

Данте выпрямился и, щелкнув Неро по лбу, случайно тем самым вернул в агентстве свет. Теперь цвет его волос еще сильнее бросался в глаза, и Неро по привычке отвел взгляд — ему казалось, что тьма в любой момент может перекинуться на него, сожрать без остатка и переварить даже кости.

— Сегодня я ненадолго, — вдруг сказал Данте, и в его голосе явственно слышалось сожаление. — Следующую встречу назначим в другом месте, где меньше вероятность натолкнуться на знакомых.

— О чем ты? — уточнил Неро, подозревая какую-то большую пакость.

— Да так, ерунда, — покачал головой Данте, и в его руке практически мгновенно материализовался меч. Поцеловав Неро в последней раз, Данте подтолкнул его в сторону двери. — А теперь беги!

И Неро бросился прочь, едва не опрокинув стул. Уже отдалившись на приличное расстояние и вслушиваясь в отголоски гремящего боя, он думал о том, как много Данте ему не рассказал и как много не расскажет вовсе.

Возможно, стоило вернуться и помочь хотя бы парой выстрелов, однако Неро давно уяснил: противники Данте не всегда по зубам даже ему самому. В этой ситуации единственным правильным поступком был уход из города, и Неро лишь на пару секунд замер, мысленно прощаясь.

Его путеводной звездой стало обещание новой встречи.


End file.
